Pengejaran, Fitnah dan Pengkhianatan
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan Mikasa adalah rekan satu tim yang tergabung dalam pasukan pengintai pemerintahan kota Konoha. Pasukan pengintai yang bertugas melawan titan. Selain itu, Naruto memiliki kemampuan rahasia yang didapatkannya secara tak sengaja sejak kecil. Sehingga membawanya ke dalam masalah yang sangat besar. Satu kota menganggapnya sebagai monster yang berbahaya. Fic untuk Alfiani.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/drama/hurt/comfort**

 **Setting: AU (terinspirasi dari anime Shingeki No Kyojin. Dengan alur yang berbeda dari canon-nya)**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Alfiani**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGEJARAN, FITNAH DAN PENGKHIANATAN**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Namikaze Naruto?"

Dua orang saling berpapasan saat berada di dekat sebuah dinding pembatas kota Konoha. Dinding yang sangat tinggi, besar, kokoh dan kuat. Kegunaan dinding itu adalah untuk melindungi para penduduk kota Konoha dari serangan para titan. Titan adalah istilah lain untuk para raksasa.

Dua orang yang saling kaget sambil menyebut nama lengkap masing-masing itu, adalah dua teman masa kecil. Namikaze Naruto dan Mikasa Ackerman. Dua remaja yang berumur 18 tahun.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Warna kulitnya coklat. Seorang anak yatim. Ayahnya sudah meninggal karena suatu sebab yang tidak diketahui. Ia tinggal bersama Ibunya di kota Konoha itu. Ia baru saja tamat SMA.

Mikasa Ackerman, seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam. Bermata hitam. Anak yatim piatu. Hidup sendirian. Ia juga baru tamat SMA.

Mereka bertemu ketika akan berkumpul saat dipanggil oleh pihak pasukan pengintai di dekat dinding itu. Di mana terdapat pintu gerbang besar berdaun dua di sana, para anggota pasukan pengintai harus berkumpul untuk mendengarkan instruksi pihak pemerintahan pasukan pengintai itu. Untuk memburu para titan yang sedang berkeliaran di luar dinding pembatas kota Konoha. Mereka harus membunuh para titan itu agar tidak mengganggu kehidupan para manusia di muka bumi ini.

Jadi, Naruto dan Mikasa adalah anggota dari pasukan pengintai itu. Mereka sedang berbaris di antara orang-orang yang juga berbaris. Semua orang sedang menunggu pihak pemerintahan pasukan pengintai itu datang dari markas pusatnya. Suasana cukup berisik dan ricuh karena suara sahut-sahutan yang ditimbulkan dari beberapa orang.

Kemudian, sudut pandang cerita ditancapkan pada Naruto dan Mikasa. Mereka pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Mikasa," sahut Naruto tertawa lebar. Ia berdiri di barisan yang lain.

"Hm," Mikasa berwajah datar."Aku tidak menyangka juga kalau kamu terpilih masuk ke dalam anggota pasukan pengintai ini."

"Tentu saja, aku berhasil masuk ke dalam pasukan pengintai ini."

"Bisa aku lihat begitu."

"Semoga kita masuk dalam satu tim yang sama ya, Mikasa."

"Semoga saja tidak."

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepala Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan Mikasa tadi. Mikasa menarik pandangannya ke arah depan lagi.

'Dasar, Mikasa. Dia tidak pernah berubah sama sekali,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Suasana tempat yang dipenuhi bongkahan batu-batu besar itu dengan hamparan karpet hijau yang terbentang luas, menjadi hening sejenak ketika beberapa orang berwajah sangar masuk ke lapangan di mana para anggota berkumpul. Beberapa orang berwajah sangar itu adalah pihak pemerintahan pasukan pengintai yang dimaksud, untuk memberikan arahan atas penyambutan para anggota baru yang terpilih. Mereka akan memutuskan nama-nama yang masuk dalam pembagian tim yang telah disepakati. Jadi, dimulailah pembagian anggota-anggota tim itu.

Terlebih dahulu, acara penyambutan ini dibuka oleh walikota Konoha. Semuanya pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama sampai acara ini selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah itu, sejak pulang dari tugas memburu para titan.

Tim B yang dipimpin Mikasa dengan tiga anggotanya yaitu Naruto, Sara dan Gaara. Mereka pun pulang ke kota Konoha dengan selamat. Beberapa orang-orang terdekat mereka, datang menyambut mereka di dekat pintu gerbang dinding perbatasan.

Tapi, salah satu dari mereka, ada yang terluka parah akibat serangan titan yaitu Mikasa. Tangan dan kaki Mikasa terdapat luka lebar yang beracun. Luka yang didapatkan saat melawan titan yang memiliki kekuatan racun. Mikasa dan yang lainnya sangat kewalahan menghadapinya.

Hanya Naruto yang bisa menghadapinya. Di tengah ketiga rekan setimnya sedang sekarat dan tidak bisa lagi menghadapi titan itu, Naruto mengambil alih untuk melawan titan itu. Naruto memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu bisa berubah menjadi titan. Kemampuan rahasia yang baru diketahuinya setelah berumur 18 tahun. Kemampuan yang tidak diketahui, entah darimana ia dapatkan. Namun, yang pasti hal itu menjadi misteri untuknya.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto bisa mengalahkan titan itu. Kemampuan Naruto itu diketahui oleh rekan-rekan setimnya. Mereka menganggap Naruto adalah orang aneh yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Tapi, Naruto membantahnya kalau dia bukan orang yang aneh.

Hanya Mikasa yang mempercayainya dan tetap menganggap Naruto sebagai orang yang istimewa karena memiliki kekuatan unik itu. Sementara Sara dan Gaara tetap menganggap Naruto aneh. Bahkan mereka memilih untuk menjauhi Naruto ketika sudah tiba di markas pusat pasukan pengintai.

Hal itu tidak membuat Naruto sedih. Masih ada Mikasa yang menemaninya dan mempercayainya ketika ia sendirian.

Sekarang Naruto dan Mikasa berada di rumah sakit. Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna biru, tepat di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Mikasa.

Mikasa sedang terbaring lemas. Alat infus sudah terpasang di tangan kanan Mikasa. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuh Mikasa sampai sebatas dada. Ia sudah siuman setelah koma selama beberapa jam.

Naruto senang kalau Mikasa sudah sadar. Ia tertawa lebar.

"Mikasa, syukurlah kalau kamu sudah sadar!"

Kedua mata Mikasa terbuka lebar dan segera menatap ke arah Naruto. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Naruto ya?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada yang lemas.

"Iya, aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Teman setimmu, Mikasa," jawab Naruto yang tetap tertawa lebar.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke seluruh tempat itu.

"Aku ada di mana ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu ada di rumah rumah sakit sekarang," sahut Naruto.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?"

"Kamu mendapat luka parah yang beracun saat melawan titan," jelas Naruto."Tapi, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar sekarang."

"Begitu ya."

Mikasa memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Naruto pun panik dibuatnya.

"Mikasa, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak ada Naruto. Hanya saja kepalaku masih terasa pusing."

"Tenang saja. Kata Dokter tadi padaku, kalau kamu sudah sadar dan merasakan kepalamu masih pusing, itu berarti wajar karena pengaruh obat penawar racun yang telah diberikan Dokter padamu tadi."

"Hm, ya. Aku ngerti."

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kamu harus diam dan banyak istirahat supaya kamu cepat sembuh."

Mikasa menengok ke arah Naruto. Naruto menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya yang sangat menghangatkan jiwa.

Mikasa tertegun. Ia merasa terharu karena masih ada orang yang perhatian padanya saat ia sedang dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini. Apalagi dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Dia hidup sebatang kara.

Lantas ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Naruto, yang terletak di sampingnya.

GYUT!

Tangan Naruto digenggam kuat oleh tangan Mikasa. Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Mikasa ..."

Mikasa memandangnya dengan lama. Wajah Mikasa masih kelihatan pucat.

"Terima kasih ya Naruto."

Naruto terpana. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa lebar.

"Ya, sama-sama Mikasa."

Mikasa juga tersenyum. Ia begitu bahagia karena mempunyai teman sebaik Naruto. Tapi, di balik itu semua, ada perasaan yang terpendam dirasakan Mikasa untuk Naruto. Namun, Mikasa tidak berani menyatakannya pada Naruto. Jadi, dia lebih memilih menyimpan perasaannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, keadaan Mikasa kembali seperti semula. Ia sekarang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Rumah sederhana yang terletak di dekat dinding pembatas kota Konoha. Ia sedang berdiri di halaman depan rumahnya sambil berhadapan dengan Sara dan Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ke sini?" tanya Mikasa dengan tampang yang datar.

Sara, seorang gadis berambut panjang merah. Umur 18 tahun. Ia adalah anggota setim dengan Mikasa. Dia adalah anak dari pihak pemerintahan pasukan pengintai. Dia juga termasuk gadis yang gampang dipengaruhi dan keras kepala.

Sabaku No Gaara, seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Bermata hijau. Ada tato huruf kanji yang bertuliskan "ai" di kening kirinya. Umurnya 18 tahun. Anggota setim dengan Mikasa. Dia berasal dari kota yang bernama Suna. Laki-laki yang pendiam, tegas dan dingin.

Lalu Sara yang menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa tadi,"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Mikasa-san."

"Apa itu?" Mikasa menatap ke arah Sara dengan serius.

"Di mana Naruto tinggal sekarang?"

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?"

Mikasa malah balik bertanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sara.

"Itu karena Naruto akan ditangkap," Gaara ikut menyahut.

Pandangan Mikasa menyudut ke arah Gaara.

"Atas dasar apa, Naruto akan ditangkap?"

"Atas dasar kemampuan anehnya yang bisa berubah menjadi titan, kami khawatir jika Naruto akan membahayakan penduduk kota nantinya."

Wajah Mikasa mengeras. Dia memandang dua rekannya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"NARUTO TIDAK AKAN MEMBAHAYAKAN KITA. AKU YAKIN ITU!" seru Mikasa sekeras mungkin.

"Tapi, Mikasa-san. Kita harus menangkap Naruto. Ini atas perintah langsung dari Komandan Hiruzen," Sara berusaha untuk membujuk Mikasa agar Mikasa memberitahukan di mana Naruto tinggal.

"Jadi, beritahukan pada kami. Di mana Naruto tinggal sekarang, Mikasa-san? Kalau tidak ...," Gaara memberikan sebuah peringatan.

"Kalau tidak apa?" wajah Mikasa berubah menjadi serius. Begitu juga dengan Sara dan Gaara.

"Terpaksa kami akan MENANGKAPMU JUGA, MIKASA!" Sara langsung menodongkan pistol ke arah Mikasa. Pistol yang didapatkan dari saku jaketnya.

Mikasa kaget setengah mati. Ia tidak menyangka bakal mendapatkan kejutan ini. Dua rekannya sudah mengkhianatinya.

DOR!

Tembakan dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Sara. Mikasa segera mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang.

BETS!

Tembakan dari Sara berhasil dihindari oleh Mikasa. Ia pun berbalik pergi dan segera berlari cepat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia kabur keluar dari halaman depan rumahnya.

Dua rekannya terperanjat saat Mikasa kabur. Segera saja mereka mengejar Mikasa. Mikasa berhasil melompat keluar lewat pagar rumahnya sekali lompatan tinggi.

"MIKASA, JANGAN KABUR! TUNGGUUU!"

"HEI!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Mikasa dan dua rekannya. Kini Mikasa terlibat konflik yang cukup berat karena berhubungan langsung dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konflik terus berlanjut semakin rumit ketika para anggota pasukan pengintai terus mengejar Naruto dan Mikasa. Mereka menjadi buronan kota yang paling dicari-cari. Apalagi Namikaze Kushina, Ibu Naruto, ditangkap oleh pihak pemerintahan pasukan pengintai. Kushina akan dijadikan umpan untuk menarik keluar Naruto yang bersembunyi bersama Mikasa. Jika Naruto tidak mau Ibunya disakiti, maka Naruto harus menyerahkan dirinya. Jika Naruto tidak mau menyerahkan dirinya untuk ditangkap, bersiaplah untuk menerima kenyataan jika Ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Tentu saja, mendengar berita yang tersiarkan melalui jaringan telekomunikasi seperti radio dan televisi, membuat Naruto geram dan kesal sekali. Dia ingin segera menyelamatkan Ibunya. Tapi, dicegat oleh Mikasa.

Saat ini, Naruto bersembunyi di bawah tanah di mana ada lorong rahasia yang berada di bawah rumahnya. Bersama Mikasa, Naruto mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar sejak berita penangkapan dirinya diberitahukan oleh Mikasa. Mikasa menemui Naruto secepatnya saat dikejar oleh Sara dan Gaara. Rumah Naruto berada tepat di hutan lebat yang berada di tepi kota Konoha.

Di lorong rahasia bawah tanah, Naruto dan Mikasa bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu. Di sana, mereka juga menemukan sebuah ruangan rahasia yang terkunci rapat dengan kode khusus. Naruto pun berhasil memecahkan kode khusus itu, sehingga ruangan rahasia terbuka lebar. Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ternyata ruangan itu adalah ruang laboratorium. Ruang kerja Ayah Naruto yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Minato adalah seorang ilmuwan.

Di sana juga, Naruto mengingat suatu hal yang terlupakan. Bahwa sewaktu berumur 6 tahun, sang Ayah pernah membawanya ke ruangan ini dan melakukan suatu percobaan padanya. Entah percobaan apa itu. Namun, yang pasti dirinya disuntik sesuatu oleh Ayahnya. Ayahnya menjelaskan kalau suntikan yang diberikan padanya saat itu, akan bermanfaat bagi Naruto nantinya. Efek suntikan itu akan bereaksi ketika umur Naruto mencapai 18 tahun. Hal tidak terduga akan terjadi. Karena itu, sang Ayah memberikan bekal canggih ini untuknya.

Akhirnya percobaan sang Ayah memang telah bereaksi setelah umur Naruto menginjak 18 tahun. Suatu kemampuan yang bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi titan. Kemampuan ini memang bermanfaat untuk Naruto pada saat menolong teman-teman setimnya di pasukan pengintai. Tapi, sebaliknya kemampuan ini menjadi bencana besar untuknya. Menjadi malapetaka yang berujung pada keselamatan sang Ibu. Teman-teman setimnya sudah mengkhianatinya dan pihak pemerintahan kota bagian pasukan pengintai malah menyandera sang Ibu. Insiden ini sungguh membuat Naruto kesal sekali. Ia sudah terjebak dan difitnah oleh rekan-rekan setimnya. Musuh dalam selimut.

Dari ruangan itu juga, Naruto menemukan sebuah peta rahasia yang menunjukkan jalan lorong bawah tanah. Ternyata jalan lorong bawah tanah yang dibuat oleh Ayah Naruto itu, terhubung ke arah markas pusat pasukan pengintai. Naruto dan Mikasa merasa senang karena keberuntungan di pihak mereka. Ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan sang Ibu tanpa menyerahkan diri pada pemerintahan kota.

Maka dibuatlah rencana penyelamatan sang Ibu. Dengan menggunakan peta itu, Naruto dan Mikasa berjalan lewat lorong bawah tanah yang dibuat seperti labirin. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka tiba juga di markas pusat pasukan pengintai. Lalu mereka langsung mencari sang Ibu, yang kebetulan disekap di ruang bawah tanah. Pada saat itu, penjagaan kurang ketat. Naruto dan Mikasa berhasil memukul para penjaga ruang penjara bawah tanah itu, sampai pingsan atau perlu mati sekalipun. Sehingga memungkinkan mereka bisa menyelamatkan sang Ibu.

Benar, sang Ibu berhasil diselamatkan. Mereka masuk lagi ke pintu got yang ada di dalam penjara di mana Kushina disekap tadi. Jadi, mereka bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan. Untung saja CCTV yang terpasang di berbagai sudut di ruang penjara bawah tanah itu, berhasil dihancurkan oleh Mikasa agar aksi penyelamatan sang Ibu tidak terekam dan terendus oleh pihak pemerintahan kota Konoha.

Sang Ibu pun selamat. Naruto dan Mikasa bernapas lega sejenak.

Jadi, sekarang mereka berada di ruang laboratorium tersebut. Untuk sementara waktu, mereka bersembunyi di sana.

Ruang laboratorium yang bernuansa canggih dan maju itu, dipenuhi oleh berbagai alat-alat kimia. Ruangan yang sangat luas berbentuk segienam. Di mana ada tiga ruangan juga di sana yang terpisah dari ruang laboratorium yaitu kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan dapur. Ternyata Minato mendesain ruangan kerjanya sebagai ilmuwan, menjadi seperti rumahnya sendiri. Semuanya serba ada dan lengkap sekali.

Setelah mengalami berbagai peristiwa genting dan menegangkan seperti ini, Naruto menyuruh sang Ibu beristirahat dulu di kamar. Kamar pribadi sang Ayah yang masih terawat dengan baik padahal sudah lama sekali. Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu sejak sang Ayah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kini tinggallah Naruto dan Mikasa yang berada di ruang laboratorium ini. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di salah sudut ruangan itu.

Terlihat Naruto merilekskan badannya karena kelelahan saat menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk menyelamatkan sang Ibu. Ia menghelakan napas beratnya berkali-kali. Sungguh petualangan penuh bahaya ini telah membawa sang Ibu dalam jurang penyiksa. Dia tidak ingin sang Ibu mengalami bahaya lagi.

Sesaat Mikasa yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto ..."

"Hm ...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lemas."Apa?"

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Pasti pemerintah kota akan terus mencarimu dan mengejarmu. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan menemukanmu. Tidak selamanya, kamu bersembunyi di sini, kan? Kamu harus membawa Ibumu pergi dari sini. Kalau perlu keluar dari kota terkutuk ini."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menunduk sebentar. Berpikir dulu.

Hening.

Tempat itu sangat hening. Mikasa menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

Lalu Naruto pun menjawab perkataan Mikasa.

"Aku memang mempunyai rencana akan pergi dari kota ini, bersama Ibuku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu akan kemana. Lagi pula keluar dari dinding pembatas kota ini, akan menantang nyawa juga. Banyak titan yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin Ibuku mengalami bahaya lagi. Aku harus melindungi Ibuku, Mikasa. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ibuku."

Wajah Naruto terlihat kusut saat mengatakan pendapatnya. Ia masih bingung dalam dua pilihan yang sulit. Di antara pergi dari kota ini atau membiarkan dirinya ditangkap. Itu sungguh sulit untuk diputuskan.

"Tapi, aku sarankan padamu ya. Kamu harus segera keluar dari kota ini," Mikasa berkata dengan nada yang sangat khawatir."Secepat mungkin lebih bagusnya. Jangan biarkan dirimu ditangkap oleh pemerintah kota. Itu pasti akan membuat Ibumu sedih sekali jika kamu menyerahkan diri. Jadi, sebaiknya kamu menempuh jalan keluar dari kota ini, lewat lorong bawah tanah ini. Karena aku sudah membaca dengan teliti, ternyata peta bawah tanah yang dibuat Ayahmu ini terhubung lagi ke arah kota-kota terdekat di Konoha. Aku rasa jalan lorong bawah tanah ini adalah akses jalan pintas untuk bepergian keluar kota demi menghindari para titan. Ini adalah konsep yang cukup cerdas. Ayahmu memang ilmuwan yang hebat karena membuat lorong bawah tanah seperti labirin ini."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, Ayahku memang terbaik. Dia telah memberikan manfaat yang besar untukku lewat lorong bawah tanah ini. Secepatnya aku pergi dari sini sebelum pemerintah kota mengetahui tempat ini."

Mikasa tersenyum karena Naruto mau mendengarkan sarannya.

"Baguslah, jika kamu mau pergi dari sini, Naruto. Dengan begitu, aku bisa lega sedikit dan biarkan aku yang akan mengurus semuanya di sini. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dan ..."

Belum sempat, Mikasa melanjutkan perkataannya. Naruto malah memotongnya.

"Aku mau, kamu juga ikut aku, Mikasa."

Mikasa terdiam. Ia tercengang. Naruto menatapnya dengan serius sekarang.

"Eh, aku ikut denganmu? Tapi, ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kamu telah banyak membantuku selama ini. Jadi, kamulah orang yang sangat istimewa buatku karena aku sayang padamu, Mikasa."

Sekali lagi Mikasa tercengang. Ia membeku di tempat.

"Aku tidak salah dengar nih. Kamu sayang padaku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Aku serius. Aku sayang padamu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku, tidak?"

Hati Mikasa cukup kaget mendengarnya plus juga senang. Ia bahagia sekali mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau karena aku sayang kamu juga, Naruto."

Secara refleks, Mikasa menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto juga menggenggam tangan Mikasa. Mereka tersenyum bersama karena sudah saling menyatakan cinta.

Suasana yang cukup kondusif setelah menempuh berbagai kejadian yang cukup mendebarkan hati ini, sejenak menjadi suasana romantis antara Naruto dan Mikasa. Teman masa kecil berubah menjadi cinta.

"Jadi, Mikasa, kamu mau ikut aku sama Ibuku keluar dari kota ini?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk cepat. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Ya, aku mau ikut kamu."

"Bagus. Kita persiapkan bekal secukupnya untuk pergi dari sini."

"Iya."

"Menurutmu, kota apa yang dekat dengan Konoha?"

"Hm, kota Suna, kota Kiri, kota Iwa dan kota Kumo."

"Kalau kota yang jauh?"

"Ada kota Ame, kota Hoshi, kota Sora, ..."

"Hm ...," Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangannya untuk berpikir."Sebaiknya kita pergi ke kota Hoshi saja."

"Kota Hoshi ya? Itu sangat jauh dari sini."

"Tapi, yang penting di sana, tidak ada yang mengenali kita. Kita harus menyamar sebagai orang-orang biasa saja ketika tiba di sana. Aku juga tidak akan menunjukkan kemampuan khususku ini di sana nantinya. Rahasia ini harus ditutup rapat-rapat."

"Oke, Naruto. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik."

"Aku percaya padamu, Mikasa. Percaya seratus persen."

Sang Namikaze mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa ala lima jari. Mikasa tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Mereka pun sibuk untuk merencanakan jalan keluar dari kota Konoha itu. Secepatnya mereka keluar dari kota yang telah menjadi musuh buat mereka. Dengan bantuan peta bawah tanah buatan sang Ayah, peta yang menggambarkan sebuah denah labirin yang membawa jalan bercabang seperti batang pohon yang bercabang banyak. Di mana setiap denah itu mengantarkan sebuah jalan menuju ke suatu kota yang dituju. Denah yang cukup rumit untuk dibaca. Hanya Mikasa yang mengerti dengan gambaran denah jalan yang ada di peta bawah tanah itu. Inilah jalan pintas di bawah permukaan tanah. Cara lain yang dipikirkan oleh Ayah Naruto, yang meninggal karena dibunuh salah satu pihak pemerintahan pasukan pengintai. Seseorang yang licik dan menginginkan peta bawah tanah itu. Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti dialah yang membunuh Namikaze Minato.

Naruto tidak tahu cerita yang sebenarnya bahwa sang Ayah mati dibunuh. Sang Ibu hanya bilang sang Ayah meninggal karena sesuatu kecelakaan yang tidak diketahui padahal sang Ibu mengetahui kebenaran cerita itu bahwa sang Ayah mati terbunuh. Tapi, cerita kematian sang Ayah dirahasiakan demi keselamatan dan kebaikan Naruto sendiri. Itulah yang bisa dilakukan oleh sang Ibu.

Inilah jalan keluarnya untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Naruto harus membawa Kushina dan Mikasa keluar dari kota laknat itu. Saatnya menyelamatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Antara orang tua dan cintanya.

Inilah akhir dari kisah dunia yang dipenuhi oleh para titan. Titan-titan yang meresahkan para penduduk dunia. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan habis juga dibasmi oleh Naruto dan dibantu juga dengan kekuatan pasukan pengintai.

Cerita penuh drama, perjuangan dan petualangan ini tidak akan berakhir sedih. Tapi, berakhir bahagia karena Naruto telah mendapatkan cintanya dan cinta sang Ibu. Inilah yang menjadi sumber kekuatan Naruto untuk selalu menggunakan kemampuan khususnya di jalan kebaikan. Bukan di jalan keburukan seperti tundingan para penduduk kota Konoha. Semoga di tempat baru nanti, Naruto menemukan suatu pembaruan yang mendatangkan manfaat baik dan harapan secercah cahaya untuk semua orang. Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita buat teman Riki Ryugasaki sudah update!**

 **Cerita buat Alfiani, namanya. Teman Riki yang meminta request fic seperti ini. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu ya. Salam kenal buatmu.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Shingeki No Kyojin itu sendiri. Dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda dan konsep setting yang juga berbeda. Entah ceritanya bagus atau nggak. Itu terserah pada kamu yang menilainya.**

 **Jadi, silakan review ya setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Apakah Mikasa Ackerman di fic ini OOC?**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Sayonara.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Sabtu, 28 November 2015**


End file.
